


He'll get attached and then trap me.

by passionatelilo



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rich Liam Payne, Sex Toys, Smut, Student Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam Payne, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatelilo/pseuds/passionatelilo
Summary: Louis has just been fired from his job and with his boyfriend relying on him to pay off the rent for this month, he goes searching the web for ways to gain money quickly.Or in which, Louis stumbles across a website titled 'Flaunt and gain' and signs up without reading the terms and conditions.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	1. Signing up

"Fuck." Louis thought, slamming his phone down against his desk. He'd just been fired from yet another job and with his boyfriend relying on him to pay off the rent for this month, he was stuck with what to do. I mean, it’s not like it was even his fault he got fired. It was fucking Zayn’s fault, yet again. It was always Zayn’s fault, but you see, Zayn is Louis’ best friend and Louis would take a god damn bullet for that man. So, when Zayn forgot to pick up his bag of coke off the side after his shift, Louis took full blame for it, leading him to where he is right now, with his head on the desk and a painful, growing headache. 

He has just fifteen days to somehow bring in nine hundred quid and he simply cannot let Harry, his boyfriend, down again. He can’t. He hates seeing the face Harry does when he’s disappointed, he hates it more than anything. (Even more than he hates his favourite show being cancelled and trust me, Louis really hates when that happens.) He really doesn’t know what to do, he’s even tried researching quick ways to get money, but he’s doubted everything that’s came up… Starting an Etsy business selling jewellery, are you being serious? If he can’t afford to pay off the rent, how is he supposed to buy materials and pay shipping postage? 

“Ugh.” He groaned. “That’s it, I’m well and truly fucked now, Bruce.” Louis muttered, stroking his labradoodle who was nuzzling against him. “Should I text, Zayn? Ask if he can suggest anything? …Nah. I can’t do that, don’t want to upset him or owt after I took the blame and all that... Ah, crap. I’m really talking to a dog right now, lovely… But what am I actually gonna do, Bruce?”

Bruce licked him. 

“Thanks. Back to researching I guess...”

Bruce whined.

“Hm? What’s up, pup?”

He ran in circles and bit his tail, gruffing.

“Okay… So, you don’t want anything? Just wasting my time, aren’t ya? I have fifteen days, love.” Louis chuckled before spending the rest of his evening, up until Harry got back from working at the hairdressers, looking for quick and easy ways to gain money; that’s when he came across a website titled ‘Flaunt and gain.’ The website stated that all you had to do was sign up and create a profile with pictures of yourself and a short bio, and to Louis, that sounded ‘proper easy’ so without a thought, he signed up.

Username: Tommo91.  
Name: Louis Tomlinson.  
Age: 18.  
Bio: Hi! I’m a student, studying psychology and drama. If I’m being completely honest, I don’t have a clue what this website is all about, but I need roughly nine hundred quid within the next fifteen days to pay off rent and I’m pretty much willing to do anything for it. :P

“There, done, now what?” 

Harry entered the house, placing his bag on the side and looked at him. “Hi babe. What are you done with? Thought you had work today?” 

“Oh, shit.” Louis thought, he wasn’t expecting Harry to come back for at least another hour, or maybe he just got caught up in creating his profile that he didn’t actually realise what time it is. “You’re back…” Louis quickly shut down his laptop. “I, uh, finished early today so I’ve just been watching the footy with Bruce.”

“Ah, right. Work went well?” Harry hummed and made some toast, taking a bite of it, wiping his lips clean after.

“Yeah, was good. You?”

“My day went well; cut this ladies hair and she was the absolute sweetest. She was telling me how her son has just hired some new people for his business, apparently, he is massive in the acting industry or summit like that. I don’t know. Anyway, her name was Karen. He’s looking for a partner too, she’s been trying to get him on Love Island.” He laughed.

“Love Island? Sounds very… Straight.” Louis laughed back.

“Nah. I swear there’s some gay people on Love island, right? There were those two girls, right? -“

“Babe. Don’t tell me you actually watched it?”

“Well, I had to spend my night’s doing something.” The curly haired boy grinned, lifting Louis over his shoulder. “God, you’re so tiny, Lou.”

Louis squealed, genuinely, like a little child. “No!” He laughed. “You’re tiny, I’m massive, like a giant.”

“A giant, in what world? Not in this one, that’s for sure, baby. And anyways, what do you think you’re doing, calling me tiny? Have you seen our height difference when you stand next to me? There is like a metre in between us… Okay, perhaps I’m exaggerating but there is at least a five, maybe ten-centimetre difference.” He smiled fondly, pulling Louis into a cuddle.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Alright. If I must.” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis gently, Louis kissing back instantly with a laugh, making Harry laugh too. “I love you, Lou.”

“I love you, Haz. Now can we got get in bed and cuddle?”

“We can.” And with that, they both got in bed and cuddled before falling asleep, limbs wrapped around each other and their duvet cuddled up to their chins.


	2. Interacting

The next morning, Harry left early for college. Giving Louis some alone time to which he could have used to do what any other teenager would do, which is get off. But instead, Louis used the time to investigate into the website, he deemed it to be something similar to tinder. The whole swiping option was there but he didn’t exactly understand what for – to his knowledge the website wasn’t a dating website, I mean it didn’t say that anywhere, right?

“Maybe I should have read the terms and conditions.” Louis thought and hesitantly started swiping before stopping. “I can’t do this shit, I have a boyfriend. I don’t even know what this website is.” He mumbled before a message popped up from someone called ‘Liam’. 

“Crap.” Louis clicked on it, the typing bubble popping up. He sighed. “What the fuck am I getting myself into…?”

Liam: Hello. 

Louis stared at the message, hands physically shaking, he looked at the time. He had fourty five minutes before he had to leave for college and he wasn’t even dressed yet. “Mhm. This feels like cheating…”

Liam: Hi?

Louis sighed, deciding whether to reply or not. “It’s just messaging someone.” He thought. “I don’t even know what this person looks like… What’s to lose?” 

Louis: Hello.

Liam: Ah, I was starting to think you didn’t actually want to talk to me, Louis.

Louis: Sorry. 

Liam: So you need money or something like that?

Louis: Yeah, are you going to give me some?

Liam: Perhaps, not just like that though, Louis. I can’t go around handing out money like a crazy man, now can I?

Louis: I mean you could if you wanted to, I guess.

Liam: Your attitude, I don’t know if I quite like it.

“The hell is that supposed to mean.” Louis groaned. 

Louis: I just want to pay off my rent so I don’t disappoint my boyfriend. If you’re not going to give me money, I’ll leave.

Liam: That’s fine by me. There are many other people on this website that I could be talking to right now.

Louis: Okay.

Louis: Wait. Real quick, can you tell me what this is website is even for?

Liam: Yeah? Do you know what a Sugar Daddy is?

Louis: Yes?

“Oh, fuck. It all makes sense now. The flaunt and gain- Oh my god.” He looked at Bruce. “Oh my god, oh my god, this is all your fault Bruce… Don’t ask me how, it just is.”

Bruce whimpered and rested his head against his paws. 

Liam: Yeah, you are on a website for Sugar Babies and Sugar Daddies. Did the name not make you think?

Louis: Oh, great. You’re a Sugar Daddy then, I’m guessing? And I didn’t really pay too much attention to the name, I just want to pay off my rent.

Liam: I am in fact a Sugar Daddy, yes. I own my own business with a crap ton of money and I live alone. I need something to do in my spare time, someone to spend my time with and my excessive, extremely unnecessary amount of cash on.

Louis: Well, I’m not a Sugar Baby so.

Liam: You could be. 

“Weirdo.” Louis just sighed and got changed, grabbing a breakfast bar. He fed Bruce some food, his laptop pinging. He looked at it and rolled his eyes, replying.

Liam: Have you gone again?

Louis: Clingy… I left to get ready. I have college.

Liam: You’re a student, hm?

Louis: Did you not read my bio thing-y?

Liam: No, not really. 

Louis: Oh. 

Liam: What are you studying?

Louis: Psychology and Drama.

Liam: Ooh. Drama? So do you like acting? 

Louis: Yeah. 

Liam: Interesting.

Louis: I’ll be leaving now.

Liam: Alright. Talk later.

Louis: I won’t be coming back.

Liam: Talk later, Louis.

“Mhm. That guy’s a creep.” Louis shut the website down and ruffled Bruce’s fur. “Gotta leave, boy. See you tonight.” He smiled and left the apartment, leaving for college. Zayn met him on his way, “You weren’t at work the other day?” He frowned.

“Hey, Zayn. About that…” Louis frowned back, “Got fired.”

“Wait? What? Why?”

“S’ not a big deal really…”

“It is, mate. Isn’t it your turn to pay off rent? Does Harry know you got fired?” Zayn stressed, dramatically holding Louis. “Calm down, it is my turn and Harry doesn’t know. I’ll find a way to pay off the rent. I’m actually working on it right now…”

“How?”

Louis sighed, thinking back on the messages with Liam. “Don’t laugh, alright?”

“Why would I laugh?” 

“Just- Listen- I signed up to this website… Didn’t actually know what it was for… It’s a Sugar Daddy website though.” 

“Louis!” Zayn shouted before whispering, “That’s like- that’s cheating?!”

“Not really, it’s just talking to people. That’s all I have done so far.” Louis whispered back, Zayn shook his head. “Just wait until they ask to exchange pictures.”

“Well, I won’t be doing that at all. I will get the money somehow, maybe I’ll become a twitch streamer and stream some games on my PS4 or summit. I don’t know, I’ll find a way… I have fourteen days and if it comes to it, Harry might have to pay. He’ll be really disappointed though, don’t know if I can be dealing with that.”

“Good, yeah… Hopefully you can get some money, just don’t be doing anything stupid- like becoming a Sugar Baby. When are you planning to get a job again?”

“Well at this rate, I doubt I even have a chance of getting a job again. I’ve been fired multiple times from jobs. Haven’t I? I mean, the first time I got fired for using a melon as a football and then that other time it was for giving Harry a blowy in the back of- You know what, it doesn’t matter but…” Louis picked at his nails. “Maybe I’ll just stay jobless for ever.”

“Look, I’ll help you find one or something. After I’m done with this though. What time does your class finish? I’m only in for three hours today.” Zayn ran a hand through his hair. “I’m in for three hours too.”

“Cool, bring your laptop to mine and we’ll get you a job.” He messed up Louis’ hair and went to class, leaving Louis to sort his hair out and make his way to his psychology class by himself which just so happened to be on the fifth flight of stairs in the building.


End file.
